An example of known conventional disclosures relating to electronic components is an inductor described in WO 2007/080680. The inductor is formed by providing a coil in a multilayer body which is formed by stacking insulator layers. An external electrode is embedded in a lateral surface of the multilayer body and is formed by photolithography simultaneously with formation of the coil. In the inductor described in WO 2007/080680, the external electrode and the coil are formed in the same step. Therefore, the positional relationship between the external electrode and the coil is unlikely to deviate from a predetermined positional relationship.
In a field to which the inductor described in WO 2007/080680 relates, a structure which can be configured to have arbitrary electric characteristics has been demanded.